


Голос

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Арес любит звонить Лессе





	

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2016

Голос Ареса вытекает через микрофон, и Лесса мгновенно тонет в нем, даже не пытаясь спастись.  
– Я иду домой, – говорит Арес. – К себе. К тебе.  
Лесса чувствует себя так, будто бы Арес говорит это, едва касаясь его губ своими. Его голос течет прямо в горло Лессы, обессмысливает все слова, делает неважным абсолютно все на свете. Ну, почти все.  
Если передвинуть телефон поближе к губам, то можно даже представить, что Арес действительно стоит неимоверно близко.  
– Сколько тебе еще идти? – спрашивает Лесса.  
Ответ вторичен, главное – чтобы Арес не замолчал, чтобы он сказал еще что–то.  
– Не особенно долго, – задумчиво тянет в ответ Арес. – Минут пятнадцать, может быть. А ты не хочешь выйти из дома и пойти мне навстречу?  
– Кажется, это хорошая идея. Мне почти не надо собираться. Не бросай трубку, ладно? Я быстро.  
– Хорошо, – голос Ареса заполнил голову Лессы, вытолкал за пределы черепа все мысли – все прочь, все, кроме желания слушать то, что говорит Арес. В этом его «хорошо» слишком много подтекста и согласия, и это неожиданно возбуждает.  
Такое ощущения, что он нарочно растягивал слова. Наверняка знал, как на Лессу действует его голос. Арес всегда знал слишком много всего.  
– Где ты сейчас?  
– Ты ведь не помнишь ни одного названия улицы.  
Арес никогда не упускал случая напомнить об этом. Лесса закатил глаза, торопливо срывая с крючка легкую куртку. Времени было мало. Парк находился минутах в десяти ходьбы от их дома. Очень быстрой ходьбы.  
– Зато я помню, что находится на этих улицах. Названия меняются слишком часто.  
– Я иду мимо парка аттракционов. Уже почти прошел. А ты?  
– Я только вышел из дома.  
– Превосходно.  
Лесса мимоходом подумал о том, о какой же ерунде они говорят. Это все телефоны, чертовы телефоны. Они же с ума сводят.  
– Только что прошел мимо огромного светящегося шара. Не знаю, что за название улицы.  
– Если ты потеряешься, мне придется тебя искать, – судя по интонациям голоса Ареса, он улыбался.  
– Смотри, чтобы это не затянулось.  
– Я ведь всегда тебя нахожу, разве ты забыл?  
Лесса подумал и расстегнул молнию куртки. Становилось жарко то ли от погоды, то ли от этой быстрой ходьбы, больше похожей на бег, то ли от голоса Ареса.  
– Я ничего не забываю.  
– Кроме названия улиц.  
– Арес, не будь мелочным. Тебе не идет.  
Короткий смешок Ареса застрял в трубке. Экраны выплевывали рекламные лозунги прямо под ноги, и где–то среди этих крикливо–навязчивых огней и чуждых уху звуков нужно было найти Ареса.  
Это всегда было легко. Есть Арес, а есть все остальные люди.  
Блестящая лента улицы вынесла Лессу на площадь. Неподалеку уже переливалось кислотно–желтыми огнями чертово колесо.  
– Я тебя вижу. Ты идешь прямо ко мне.  
В голосе Ареса утонул проспект с людьми, машинами и надоедливой рекламой. Все замолкло и замерло, и Лесса опустил руку с телефоном: ему навстречу сквозь море человеческих тел шел Арес, и он действительно улыбался. Все было так, как хотел Лесса, а хотел он не так уж много.


End file.
